five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teasers
(Disclaimer: I Won't Make Actual Images of These Because I'm Not Good at Making Art, Also This Page Will Be WIP Until I Make The Full Story of Each Game, There's 4-6 Teasers Each Game, The 3rd Teaser Will Be The Trailer) Game 1: Teaser 1: It Shows a Poster of Dracca, Circuit Board, and Gax on The Stage With Happy Expressions. It Has The Words on Top Saying in Pink and White Text Let's Party!!! Brightened: Nothing Teaser 2: It Shows a Huge Black Cave, With Cyrex and Rage Peeking Out With Glowing White Pupils. Text at The Bottom of The Scene Say Come Enter The Cave! Brightened: Hidden White Text Inside The Cave Says We're Coming. Teaser 3: It Shows a Figure Slumped in The Empty Kitchen. His Eyes are Completely Black. Brightened: His Left Eye Has a Tiny White Pupil, Meaning He's Still Activated. There is Fuzzy Red Text At The Bottom of The Scene Saying I Am A Legend, It Looks Like ROT or Clockwork Teaser 4 (Final): It Shows a Huge Portion of The Pizzeria, Including The Main-Room, Cave, and Stage, All of The Animatronics are Visible and Deactivated. A Shadowy Figure Stands In The Middle of The Tables, Facing The Viewer Brightened: All of The Animatronic's Pupils are Dark-Red and Fuzzy Red Text at The Top of The Screen Says We're Going to Get You. Half of The Shadowy Figure's Face is Revealed, Showing It's Carl The Mechanic Smiling Creepily Trailer: None, It's Only The First Game Game 2: Teaser 1: It Shows Withered Cyrex Laying on The Ground in The Storage Room, Deactivated Brightened: It Has a Red 2 in The Bottom Right Corner, It Also Says in Red Text on The Top of The Screen ''We are No Longer Alone., You Can See Withered Circuit Board, Leaning Against The Wall In The Background Teaser 2: You Can See The Same Figure From The 3rd Teaser From The 1st Game, Standing Above Withered Gax and Withered Dracca's Deactivated and Slumped Bodies. Brightened: It Shows A Gear Sticking Out of The Figure's Back, Possibly Being Clockwork. You Can See Text Near The Top of The Screen Saying Wake Up. Teaser 3: (Trailer) It Starts With a Small Scanning of The New Pizzeria, One or Two Male Voices in The Background are Heard Singing London Bridge is Falling Down, It Enters The Backroom and Views Withered Gax's Face. When The Voice Say My Fair Lady., Gax's Glitchy Red Left Pupil Activates. It Shows Multiple Images, Including The Backroom, Stage, and One of The Hallways. It Shows The Office Where Withered Dracca Appears. The Player Puts On a Spare Gax Mask. It Shows The Text Damaged... Burnt... Lost... Abandoned... REBOOTED., It Then Shows Five Nights at Eerie's With a Glitchy Red 2. It Ends With Withered Gax's Jumpscare, Where He Screams And Clamps His Mouth in Your Face Like Withered Freddy Teaser 4: (Final) It Shows a Shadowy Figure, Missing an Arm, Looking He is Smiling. Brightened: It is Revealed to Be Carl, You Can See a New Character Cole in The Background Smiling. You Can See Glitchy White Text On The Bottom Saying MY FAIR LADY. (See The Humans Page to Know About Cole) Game 3: Teaser 1: It Shows The Spotlight That Hangs Above Carl's Severed Left Arm and Cole's Ripped-Off Face, Except The Arm and Face is Missing. Black Smudges are On The Floor. Brightened: It Shows White Text Saying Remember Us? and a Large 3'' on The Left-Bottom Corner. If You Brightened It Alot, It Shows W. Carl and W. Cole in The Background. Teaser 2: It Shows a Box Filled With Gax, Dracca, Circuit-Board, Rage and Cyrex's Hollow and Empty Mask in The Box, Including Dracca's Left Arm, Rage's Right Leg, and One of Gax's Horns. Outside The Box is Dracca's Torso, A Endoskeleton Hand and Foot (For Possibly Circuit-Board), 2 of Cyrex's Legs and Rage's Lower Jaw Under a Dim Spotlight. Brightened: You Can Burnt and Tattered (The Phantoms) Versions of The Animatronics in The Background's Darkness With The Glitchy Red Text ''Help Us. Teaser 3: (Transmission 01) A Static Red Message Appears Trailer_03 Not Found..., Another One Appears Searching For File..., The Last One Appears File Found., 5 Seconds of Red Static Plays Then a Pixelated Minigame Appears, It Shows W. Carl and W. Cole Standing Over The Box of Dismantled Animatronics. (Cyrex, Circuit-Board, Dracca, Gax and Rage) W. Cole: You're Broken, But It's Okay. W. Carl: We are Still Here, We're Still Active. W. Cole and W. Carl: Don't Be Sad, We Will Fix You. WE WILL PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER. It Then Shows W. Cole Placing Down a Box, Filled With Tools and Endoskeleton Parts. The Clip Stops With Red Static and The Message Appears Ending Transmission_01... Teaser 4: (Transmission 02) A Static Red Message File Transmission_02 Found, Please Wait..., After 2 Seconds, The Video Starts It Shows a Point Of View a Animatronic in a Backroom, After 5 Seconds, The Animatronic Gets Up and Look Around. A Loud BANG is Heard and The Animatronic Stumbles Back, Startled. The Animatronic Speaks Hello...? Another BANG is Heard as The Animatronic Falls Back, The Door Bursts Open, Revealing The Shadow in The Doorway, He Looks Pretty Broken With Missing Both Hands, An Eye and a Broken Jaw and Some Holes. He is a Creepy Pose, After 3 Seconds, a Message Appears YOU ARE NOT MY REPLACEMENT. With a Frame of The Withered Animatronic, One of Them Has a Light on The Left Side of His Face, Revealing It's W. Clockwork. The Clip Stops With Red Static and The Message Appears Ending Transmission_02... Teaser 5: (Transmission 03, Final) A Static Red Message File Transmission_03 Found, Please Wait... After 5 Seconds, The Video Starts It Shows The Back-Room, Stuffed With Rusty Endoskeleton Parts, Boxes Filled with Spare Parts, Nearly Broken Shelves, After a While, The Room Begins Brighter, Revealing Brimstone, August, Riptide and Ivy in The Box Scrapped, After 2 Seconds, Their Pupils Appear, Dark-Red. The Clip Stops With Red Static But Fuzzy and Glitch and The Message Appears Ending Transmission_03... A 2nd Message Appears Ready? Game 4: Teaser 1: It Shows a Beaten-Up Version of Clockwork (W. Clockwork) Leaning Against a Rusty Wall in Darkness Brightened: You Can See The White Text I'll Cut The Strings That Will Hold Us Down. Along With a Glowing Red 4'', If You Brighten It Up a Little More, You Can See a Little Bit of a Rusty Endoskeleton Leg in The Back, Might Being ROT Teaser 2: It Shows Split-Jaw's Trap Version, His Body is Leaning Against a Rusty Door Covered in Broken Chains. Brightened: You Can See Red Text on The Middle of The Screen Saying ''You Think You Just Abandon Me and Leave Me to Rot?, His Left Eye Has a Very Faint Red Glow. Teaser 3: Coming Soon!